The Summer of Strange Relationships
by nikpik
Summary: Sharpay has never felt worse that she did right then. She put her brother in a coma, Chad had a tumor, and tomorrow was the last day of school. How could things get any worse! Cowritten by myself and ILessThan3Lucas. ChadxSharpay RyanxKelsi and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ryan and Sharpay Evans were at home, not doing much in particular. Tomorrow was the last day of their Junior year, so naturally they were ready to throw a big party.

Ryan was in his bedroom starring into the mirror trying to think of how he should dress for this big party. For once, he wanted to dress himself the way he wanted to, not the way Sharpay intended to. Sharpay, meanwhile, was in her most fantastic outfit with the best shoes she had. Ryan had better wear what she picked out for him.

Ryan glanced behind him at his king sized bed where Sharpay had laid out a shiny blue hat, black pants, and a white sparkle shirt. Sighing, he walked over to it and started to put it on, but he stopped and headed over to his closet.  
Sharpay was finally finished with her outfit, so she walked to Ryan's closed door and knocked on it, "Did you put on what I laid out for you?" 

"Um, yeah!" He yelled out to her. He had finally developed a plan. When Sharpay was entertaining guests he would sneak up into his bedroom and change his clothes into what he wanted to. He glanced to the back of his closet, behind all the clothes Sharpay had bought him. He found a leather jacket his father had given to him, a blue T-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He pulled them out, laid them beside Sharpay's outfit, and began to throw her choice of clothes on. 

"Good!" Sharpay stated, walking down the stairs. 

Ryan finished putting on his hat and made his way out of the room and down the stairs to help finish setting up for the party. Their guests would be arriving in a half an hour. 

Sharpay was looking around for her choice of CD's, but couldn't find them. Where were they? "Ryan!" she called," Where are my CD's?"

He walked up behind her and looked where he had placed them, on the marble coffee table. "I placed them on the coffee table, maybe mom picked them up? She has OCD remember?"

"Oh...Could you go find them for me? Thanks" she replied, setting the speakers up.

Ryan rolled his eyes, because he didn't even say he would. He walked towards the kitchen and noticed that there was something shiny flashing from Sharpay's pink jacket pocket. Cocking his head, he headed over to the coat rack and reached his hand into the pocket. Feeling something plastic and square, he pulled it out. "Here's your mixed CD!" He yelled out to her. "Will that work?"

Sharpay looked back up at Ryan. "I _guess _it will" Sharpay said, taking the CD back into the living room and putting it in the player. 

Rolling his eyes, Ryan headed for the kitchen and opened up the fridge, and then he took out the can of sodas and placed them on the island. Then he walked over to the cupboard and took out the red plastic cups and placed them by the punch bowl. "What else do we need?" He yelled out to Sharpay, who was in the room beside the kitchen. 

"Food? Ryan, use your brain for once!" Sharpay said, cleaning the speakers still.

Ryan chuckled at himself, but what Sharpay didn't know, was that today was the day he was going to be using his brain and break from her clutches. He grabbed out the chips and a vegetable tray and also put them on the island. He looked across it and saw that there was nothing else to be laid out. There were already chips, fruit, cookies, cake, pie, drinks, and caviar out. He starred at the caviar and stuck his tongue out, "That stuff is so disgusting." 

Sharpay noticed what Ryan had done, then noticing his smug face, she said," Good job, Ryan" 

"Why thank you. So are we all set now?" He asked glancing around the kitchen and out into the living room. There were banners and decorations everywhere, and if they weren't done, he sure was. They were up late the night before decorating the place to Sharpay's perfection. 

Sharpay looked around the house satisfied. They had been up practically all night, and it showed in their faces. _Ryan and I did a good job. We deserve a prize. _She thought. "We are all set. We did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." 

Ryan nodded in agreement. "How late were we up anyway?" He asked, admiring their work, which was odd for him to be doing. 

Sharpay thought about it for a second then said," Around 1 or 2 at the latest. Do you want to sleep in tomorrow?" 

"Of course I do. Thank goodness it's the weekend before the last day of school, or I would have to be rushing through homework. So, when are the guests supposed to be showing up? I'd figure there would be some here by now." He said looking towards the door. 

Sharpay looked over at the door as well. She then looked at her 'S' watch attached to her wrist, which read 7:30pm. "Maybe they want to be fashionably late?"

Ryan laughed. "They don't want to make you mad by coming early or on time, I see." He rolled his eyes and headed for the living room to sit down. Sharpay shrugged and followed Ryan. She sat down in her personalized chair and took a deep breath. People better arrive. 

Slowly but surely people did start to arrive. At about 8:30, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Zeke and alot of other popular drama, basketball and football players arrived at the Evans' home. Music was playing loudly; it could be heard from at least a mile away.  
Ryan watched as Sharpay was hanging over Troy, while Gabi was in the restroom. "Now's my chance." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Kelsi asked. He was talking to her about the upcoming musical playing at the town's theater.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled. "Will you excuse me, miss?" He asked smiling at the girl he had had a crush on for two years now.

"Yes, no problem." She said, grinning her little smile back at him. "Jason's getting a little jealous, so I better go over and talk to him for a while." Ryan nodded and headed up the stairs quickly to his bedroom.

Sharpay walked around, looking for Ryan. Where could he be? She pulled a girl around, "Do you know where Ryan is?"

"Am I supposed to?" The girl replied. Sharpay rolled her eyes and found another girl.

"Do you know where Ryan is?" She asked her.

"Yeah...he disappeared upstairs I think" Sharpay groaned and made her way upstairs. Walking to her brother's bedroom, she knocked on his once again closed door. 

"Who is it?" He yelled out. He was just slipping on the jacket. He walked over to the mirror, took his hat off and threw it on one of the three hat racks in his room. 

"It's Sharpay. Are you ok?" Sharpay said impatiently, trying to open the door. 

"Oh, yeah. I am fine! Just...taking some aspirin and laying down for a while. Too much excitement in one night." He lied to her. He grabbed his gel and began to spike his hair into perfect points. 

"Do you want me to call off the party? You don't sound very good." Sharpay said, concerned. She didn't want everyone catching what Ryan had. 

"I'm fine, promise. Please don't call off the party; I will be down in five minutes." Ryan felt an ache in his stomach, Sharpay, even though she was bossy, always cared about him when he wasn't feeling well. He regretted lying to her, it was the first time he had. Even when they were in kindergarten they told each other secrets and the full out truth. 

"...okay, but if I don't see you downstairs in five minutes this party is coming to and end" Sharpay said, walking down the stairs again. She greeted a few of her friends, but it wasn't as much fun knowing Ryan was probably sick on the day of their annual school's-ending party.

Ryan checked himself over once again in the mirror. He was satisfied with his look and walked over to the door. He slowly opened the door, hoping and pleading Sharpay would forgive him. Ryan left out a sigh, "Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself and he started down the stairs, as if nothing was different. 

Sharpay was looking around for Ryan: it had been 5 minutes since she walked down the stairs. She walked towards the stairs and saw Ryan walking down them, but he was wearing something completely different. 

Sharpay was speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Summer of Strange Relationships**

**Chapter Two**

**Ryan looked down at his sister waiting for her to explode. For once in his life he was regretting his actions, and this was the first time he had ever tried to break from Sharpay's clutches. All eyes were stuck on him, the room was quiet, other than a faint love song playing from the stereo. **

**Sharpay looked at her brother in awe. What was he doing?  
**

**Chad finally broke the silence that was in the air. "You look cool, dude!" Ryan smiled and gave a nod.  
**

**"Thanks." Ryan muttered. He looked back down at his sister with worrying eyes.  
**

**"You look nice, Ryan" Sharpay said, smiling a little.**

**"Thanks." He said feeling better, but he was regretting ever lying to Sharpay. He took the last step down and walked over to where Kelsi was standing. "Hey." He mumbled putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her head into his chest, she was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
**

**"Jason." She said pulling back and wiping her eyes. "He...he broke up with me. He didn't even say why."  
**

**"Do you want to talk?" Ryan asked looking down at her. She shook her head no.**

**"I better go home. I'll call you tomorrow, promise." Ryan nodded. **

**"Are you sure you are okay?" She gave her sweet smile and nodded. Ryan watched as she made her way through the crowd and went out the front door. He turned and looked at the loads of people in the room, he'd rather be in his room softly playing his guitar and humming. Sighing, he made his way for his last resort of conversation, Sharpay. **

**Sharpay was standing at the window, watching Kelsi leave**

**"Hi." He said looking out the window, Kelsi was out of sight now. "What you looking at?"  
**

**"Nothing...and are you ok?"**

**"I'm...fine. Kelsi went home because Jason broke up with her. She said she'd call tomorrow though." He looked out the window for some time and then back at Sharpay. "Do you know why he broke up with her?"  
**

**"No, but do you like her?"  
**

**"What?" He asked startled by her question. "Sharpay, I've been friends with Kelsi since we were little. I don't like her!" He said a little too quickly. **

**"Yes you do. You're not that good at lying when it comes to girls."  
**

**"I'm serious. For all you know I could be gay!" Ryan spat at her. **

**"...You're _gay?" _Sharpay asked, unable to comprehend what her twin just informed her of. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Sharpay, I'm not. I was making a point. You are too busy forcing me to do things, like wearing a certain outfit and making me follow you to even know what interests I have." Ryan looked away. "I'm breaking away from you. Just to let you know. I'm done being your poodle."**

**"You were never my poodle! I don't like those things. And those outfits look good on you! YOU HAVE NO CLUE what looks good or not!" Sharpay yelled.  
**

**"THEN HOW COME CHAD JUST SAID I LOOKED COOL?!" He turned to see people starring at them, but for once he could care less. "Even if I don't look cool, I don't care. It's me not you!"  
**

**"BUT RYAN! You have to be like me! We're TWINS! We do things together!"**

**Ryan laughed. "We're twins. Not clones. We aren't even the same sex!" Whispers began to go about the room. Finally everyone in the room was watching Ryan and Sharpay in amazement.  
**

**"So?! You follow me! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WERE ALONE!"  
**

**"I wouldn't?" Ryan laughed. "I bet if I auditioned by myself in the production then I would of beaten Gabriella and Troy!"  
**

**"What? Are you saying that if I weren't here, YOU would do better?!" **

**Ryan hesitated and cleared his throat. Now he had crossed the line. "I..I wasn't saying that." Everyone in the room seemed to go back to what they were doing. They knew Sharpay would win, at least that's what they thought. "No, wait, that's exactly what I am saying! I'd be doing better on things with out you!"**

**Sharpay was at a loss of words. "Well let me tell you something! WITHOUT me you would be nothing, okay?! NOTHING!"**

**"What are you talking about?! I was the one who got us into the acting dream and you know it. You better not deny it, in front of all these people!" Ryan shouted back at her. He couldn't take this anymore. How was he able to hold this all in for so long?**

**"What do you mean YOU were the one that got us into acting?! I'm the one that started it!" Sharpay yelled at her brother. What was he thinking?!**

**"I can't believe you just lied! In front of all these people! Oh right..." He looked at the floor amused, in yet, he looked like he was thinking. "You're a bitch." He laughed out loud. "Sorry, It slipped my mind there for a millisecond."**

**Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing! Why did he call her that?! Was she really a bitch...? She couldn't say anything. She was too shocked. Instead of saying anything, she ran out the door and to somewhere Ryan would never look.**

**Ryan watched as his sister made her way through the crowd of teenagers and ran out the door. He sighed. "Alright, everyone go home! Now!" He yelled starting to push Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth out the door."**

**Sharpay continued to run, her mind focused on one place where she could go: the tree house that she and Ryan used to play in at the park. No one ever went in it anymore, but it was the one place Sharpay knew she could rely on to be there when she was disappointed.**

**Ryan finally got the last couple of kids out and began to clean up the house. Their parents would be back in a half hour and he wanted the place to be clean when they found it empty of both Sharpay and Ryan. Grabbing the cups and plates laid out all over the floor he talked to himself. "I...I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot. I love my sister, even if she is the worst person alive." He sighed picking up cups off the coffee table.**

**Sharpay threw her shoes aside, not caring they cost over $100, then climbed up the wooden steps of the tree house. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, streaking her make up, but she still didn't care. Curling up in the corner of the old wooden tree house, she just let the tears flow. Ryan had always stuck by her side, but now it seemed he was breaking free from her. Had she always been this oblivious to his feelings?**

**Ryan finished up by placing the last bag of chips into the cupboard. He began his way out the back door, which was in the kitchen, when he came to a halt. He looked at the door frame leading into the family room. Tears began to pour out of his eyes and down his warm, soft cheeks. Sharpay and Ryan had lived in this house since they both were born, and their father had measured their height every year. "She was always a half inch taller." Ryan smirked looking at the markings. "Dad, why did you have to leave so early? We really need you." He mumbled looking up above him. Sighing, he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and walked out the backdoor shoving his hands into his pockets. **

**Sharpay felt around her neck and took off the small heart-shaped locket that was around her neck. She opened it and saw the picture of her and Ryan together, in their first ever performance in Kindergarten. She smiled at it and looked on the other side which had a picture of her and Ryan together. They had taken that one when they were having family photos done. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Closing the locket, she ran her fingers across the engraved words "Brother and Sister forever" Remembering the past hour's events, she threw it across the tree house, and it slipped down a crack and fell to the grass below.  
**

**Ryan walked down the sidewalk thinking hard where Sharpay would have ran off to. He kicked a rock as he kept walking. "Sadie's? No. Gingers? No." Something suddenly hit Ryan. Sharpay had no true friends, but himself. She never had sleep over's or never went to others houses unless they were having some sort of party. She never really had a girls night out before. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he walked on. "Where are you Shar-Shar?" He asked very loudly, sobbing.  
**

**Sharpay sniffled. This wasn't her fault...was it? She'd never really had any friends other than Ryan. How could he do this to her?  
**

**Ryan kept walking, when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He made a fist and gabbed it near his heart, trying to keep the piercing pain down. He began to loose his breathing pattern. Breathing heavily he raced to the closet place he knew of, the park. As he made his way to the entrance he collapsed at the arch, and passed out.  
**

**Suddenly, Sharpay thought about something. The doctors had told Ryan something about his heart couldn't take a lot of stress...something would happen... Sharpay gasped. She climbed out of the tree house and didn't bother to put her shoes back on. She ran to the edge of the park and saw a crumpled body at the entrance. It was Ryan.**

**  
A/N: Ok, Laura ILessThan3Lucas (who I'm writing this with, duh) and I Nicole would like to apologize for not updating sooner. We DID write a chapter two before this, but neither of us saved it and we had to do it over again. It's hard to get our schedules to fit, so this may take longer to update. Don't hate us for it please. Oh, and Ryan has heart failure, if you were wondering. When he gets stressed out, he has heart failure. See, Laura has a very creative mind. She knows Ryan like the back of her hand. **

**-Nicole and Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer of Strange Relationships

Sharpay rushed to her brother. This couldn't be good!

Ryan laid motionless on the ground. The only thing that told Sharpay Ryan was living was his heavy breathing, he was struggling for air.

Sharpay reached into her pocket for her phone, but gasped when it wasn't there. "Ryan...Ryan, sit up" she said, supporting his back.

Ryan was lighter than Sharpay predicted and she accidently made him tumble forward, his head in his lap.

Sharpay sighed and made Ryan sit up properly. "Ryan, say something...anything!" she said; her voice exasperated.

Ryan's eyes were shut tightly, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. He was not in the world anymore, he had become unconcious.Sharpay struggled to her feet, bringing Ryan up along with her. She slowly made her way down the street, being careful not to injure her brother even more. She could see the Emergency Care Center in the near distance. Descending upon it, she knocked on the door in hopes someone would open in for her.

A familiar face opened the door for her, Chad. "What happened?!" He asked startled helping Sharpay bring him in.

"Ryan...he had a stress-y thing..." Sharpay said, tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask for your doctor." Chad said rushing to the front desk to talk to the secretary. He turned to face Sharpay."Wait...who is your doctor?" He asked blushing of embarrassment.

"This is an emergency care room! The people are supposed to just help Ryan! He's UNCONCIOUS!" Sharpay yelled, getting impatient.

"Oh, right." He said continuing to blush. "MAN UNCONCIOUS HERE! HELP!" Chad screamed running up to the desk. "He's breathing very heavy as well."

Usually Sharpay would frown upon Chad's childlike behavior, but this was a special occasion. What was he doing here anyway? Sharpay shoved that thought to the back of her mind and carried her brother to the front desk. "Please help him." she said softly.

"Yes. the doctor is coming right..." A man in his fourties came rushing out with a two man crew and a bed. "Now." She finished smiling. The man rushed over with one of his nurses and carried Ryan to the bed.

"Let me come..." Sharpay whispered, touching her brother's cold, pale fingers.

"Okay, but you have to stay out of the room, Miss." The doctor said pushing the bed down the hall towards a room.

Sharpay sighed and sat down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. She then realized she didnt' have any shoes on and sighed again. This wasn't the best day of her life, that's for sure.

"Here." A voice came from beside her. Chad was holding out a pair of hospital slippers. "At least they'll keep your feet warm." He smiled and sat beside her. "And yes I checked to see if they were already worn. They were new out of the package."

Sharpay softly smiled. At least someone cared. She put on the slippers, not caring at all that they looked rediculously cheap. "Thank you" she said softly._  
_

"You're welcome." He starred down at his hands trying to come over what had just happened. "So...do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Sharpay paused, wondering how exactly to tell what happened. "Well...I was mad at Ryan...so I ran off to this old treehouse in the park...and he must have followed me. He has this condition where he can only take so much stress. Why are you here?" she added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I know, I was at the party. Remember?" He looked up at her and looked back down at the ground. After a moment of silence he finally let out a sigh. "I have to get a tumor removed. I had to come in to tell the date that was best for me." He said in a low whisper.

Sharpay was dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I couldn't come to it." He left go of her and began to play with his fingers. "I didn't want to say anything till I knew if it was canerous or not." He looked up at Sharpay and something changed. He was seeing Sharpay in a whole different way.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll be there for you... Ryan and I... we've been to the hospital way too many times to not support a friend." Sharpay said softly.

Chad cocked his head. "Why's that?" He asked soft and kindly. "Ryan's...condition. That's why he's here tonight." Sharpay said, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Wait, this has happened before? I thought it was the first time..." He looked at her a little confused. He placed his hand on hers. "You can trust me, you know? You can tell me anything." He whispered.

Sharpay sighed. "This has happened too many times before. Most of them because of me." Sharpay Chad silently nodded. "I see." He put his arm around her shoulder and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"But how can you say that?" Sharpay asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "And...since when have you had a tumor?"

"If it's happened before and he's gotten through them okay, I can say he will be okay." He moved around a bit to get into a comfortable postion for the both of them. "About...a month and a half ago. They had to get tests done to see if it was cancerous, before they decided on what to do it."

"Well...what are they going to do?" Sharpay asked, looking up so she could see his face. This reminded her of how she used to lean on Ryan when she was younger and scared.

"Well, I guess first off they will try to get his heart rate back to normal. Like giving him oxygen. Maybe some medications." He sighed and looked down at her. "I'm sorry Shar, I'm not a doctor. So, I don't know for sure, but I do know Ryan is a fighter and will get through it." He ran his hand through her smooth, blonde hair. "He would never leave you, you should know that."

"I know...but I was talking about you."

"Oh." Chad said, his cheeks instantly turned bright red. "They are going to remove it."

Sharpay smiled. "That's good. Is it a life threatening operation?"

Chad sighed. "Well, they said that it has worked before, but the chances of it always working are slim. The doctor doing my operation has done it five times before..." He looked down at Sharpay's bright blue eyes. "Two of his patients...died during the operation."

"Oh, Chad!" Sharpay squealed, holding her friend tighter. Her blue eyes were now glistening with tears. How would the friends be together without Chad?"I'm...I'm sure it will go smoothly, Shar." He said trying to be strong for the both of them. "Oh, I didn't tell you. It's not cancerous. So, that's a plus, right?" He said smiling down at her.

Sniffling, Sharpay stammered, "I...I guess...but I couldn't imagine an East High without you..."

Chad smiled. "East High will never be without Chad Danforth, promise."

Sharpay smiled as well. "Good"

Chad looked up to see a man in a long white coat in front of him. "Yes?" He asked.  
"Is this Sharpay Evans, Mister?" Chad nodded and helped Sharpay off his shoulder.

Sharpay stood up and faced the man in the white coat (which were WAYYY out of style)

"Miss Evans, how many times has this happened to Ryan before?" He asked taking a pen out of his pocket and held a clipboard in front of him.

"Um..." Sharpay said. How many times had it been? "About 7, I think"

"Okay." He said writing something down. "Well, I am happy to report that your brother will be okay, but he is going to be out for sometime now. We don't exactly know when he will awake, but we are positive that he will." He smiled at the blonde girl who was gleaming. He glanced at Chad and back at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled softly. "May I go see him?" she asked politely.

The doctor nodded and led her to the room. "You can stay as long as you want. Nurses will be in and out, so please just stay out of their way." He gave a nod to Sharpay and walked out asking for Chad to come with him. Sharpay nodded, gave Chad a small smile, then walked into Ryan's room.

He lay on the bed so peacefully...his pale skin glistening from sweat. Sharpay sat next to him and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." she whispered.

"I came as soon as I got a text message from Chad!" A voice came from behind Sharpay, it was scared. Sharpay looked over; Troy Bolton was standing there looking completly and utterly confused. "What happened?" He asked, gasping. "Ryan?" His eyes grew larger.

"Troy..." Sharpay stood up, "Ryan's in like...a mini-coma...he's going to be OK, though" "A coma?" He ran over beside the bed. "Are you sure he's going to be okay? I mean, Ryan's not really that strong...how'd it happen?" He asked calming down just a little. He didn't want to worry Sharpay. Sharpay sighed.

"Ryan _is_ strong, Troy. Not that you'd care about him." Sharpay said, muttering the last part under her breath. "Oh, Sharpay, I didn't...mean it _that_ way. Please forgive my forgiving words, I really do care. Ever since we've all become good friends, it's hard to lose one member of the crew." He said sighing, trying to make Sharpay feel better. Sharpay looked at him. Maybe he was being nice for Ryan...or just to impress her. She decided to tell the story anyway, "Ryan came looking for me and since he cant' handle much stress he had a heart failure and now he's here."

"This happened before?" He asked shocked. Sharpay nodded sadly. "Oh, Sharpay." He said walking over to giver her a hug. "I'm so sorry, I...we didn't know." He looked down at the motionless, pale Ryan. "How come you didn't tell us? I mean, we'd try to keep his stress down if we knew..."

"Bolton, stop acting! You just don't care!" Sharpay yelled angrily.

"What?! You know that this crew could not be complete without any of us! Including Ryan! I do care! I do!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

A nurse rushed in and grabbed Troy's arm. "I'm sorry, sir. But we can't have yelling in here..."

Sharpay glared at him. "You do not. Cut the act. I'm an actress, I can tell when others are acting. Now leave." Sharpay said, once again sitting by Ryan's side. The nurse led Troy out of the room as they passed someone else coming in.

"You're not going to make trouble, are you?" The nurse asked with glarring eyes. The brown hair girl shook her head slowly. "Okay, I trust you." She smiled and walked out dragging Troy.

Sharpay sighed and turned back to her brother. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. And I'm sorry about how i've been acting. Forgive me, Ryan?"

"You know, he can't hear you." A little voice came from behind. "Why did I have to leave...I know all about it...Sharpay, Ryan's told me everything." Sharpay turned around once again.

"He can hear me... he's told me he can..." Sharpay said, looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry...I." Kelsi burst into tears and fell to her knees on the ground. Sharpay went over to Kelsi and helped her up,

"It's ok...Ryan's going to be fine..."

"I know." She said wiping the tears away. "But...he told me something." She said trying to keep from crying. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side and grabbed his hand, and began to stroke it with her thumb.

"What...what did he tell you?" Sharpay asked, once again sitting down in one of the two chairs next to the bed.

"He...he told me that he hates being in this state. He said..." She trailed off. She just couldn't get it out for some reason.

Sharpay looked sadly at the young girl in front of her, "Please, Kelsi, tell me..."

"He said...that when he's in this state...everything he has ever wanted comes to life. He gets to live in a perfect world..." She looked up at Sharpay. "Though he's in this perfect world, when he wakes up he has to remember that none of that was really true. The worst part..." She looked down at his pale, silent face.

Sharpay held back tears and said, "...what's the worst part?"

"He has to remember that your father has...passed on." Kelsi choked out the words. A tear ran down her small, pink cheeks and landed on Ryan's hand. Sharpay gulped and looked down at Ryan sadly. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and onto Ryan's head. She didn't know Ryan had to go through so much everytime this happened. Sharpay vowed that she wouldn't leave his side until he woke up, and when he did, she would make sure he was ok, both physically and mentally.

"Could...Can..." Kelsi couldn't find the words to ask Sharpay her question. "Am I allowed..." She gave up and walked to the window on the other side of his bed. Sharpay looked up,

"Kelsi...what?" "Can I stay and be with him tonight? Can...can I stay here?" Tears still pouring out of her pale blue eyes.

Sharpay smiled, "How about we both stay? Ryan would like that." Kelsi looked back from starring out the window and smiled at Sharpay.

She gave a faint nod and walked towards the door. "I...I need air. Would you like anything for our long night?" Sharpay shook her head. "No..." she reached for the locket and gasped.

"What?" Kelsi asked scared. "What's wrong?"

"I...I threw it..." Sharpay said, in shock. Suddenly, she stood up and ran out of the emergency center to the park. Once at the base of the treehouse, she dove to her knees and feld around in the grass for the small locket. Tears were furiously flowing down her face, unable to stop. Kelsi stood stock because Sharpay had ran out so quickly. Sharpay stopped searching. She couldn't find it. Instead of returning to the emergency center, she sat at the base of the tree, in the fetile position, unable to move.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked walking in the door. "Is Ryan okay? Where's Shar?"

"I...I don't know. She ran off...faster then I've ever seen her run or dance. We should stay here though. Ryan needs at least me...maybe you should go find her. Though, I wouldn't know where to look." Kelsi said walking to Ryan's bed side again.

"You could try their house?" Chad looked at Kelsi, seeing that she was trying her hardest to keep her dry tears and new ones from being seen. "I'll stay here with you. She'll return, she'd never leave Ryan." Kelsi nodded in agreement and started for the door again.

"I'm going to ask if I can have a cot for Sharpay. I'll sleep in the chair, I won't mind it as much as she would." Chad nodded giving a small smirk and sat down in the chair and looked down at Ryan.

Sharpay willed herself to get up, but her body wouldn't let her. Her body seemed to be in over-exhaustion from the day's events. This made Sharpay cry even more; she vowed to Ryan she'd be by his side! Exhausted and out of tears to shed, Sharpay went into a long, deep sleep.

Kelsi returned ten minutes later with a nurse who was rolling in a folded up cot. She help Kelsi put a sheet on the thin materess and looked up to find Chad sitting in the chair. "Where's the other girl...isn't she related?" Kelsi nodded. "She...uh went for a walk. She'll be back. I think she had some things to get done." The nurse nodded and smiled. "Okay, then." She turned to Chad and frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but only two can stay over during the night.I'm going to have to ask you to..."

Chad stood up and held out his hospital gown for her to see. "I'm going to get dressed soon ma'am. I just wanted to be here for his sister until I have to get to my room." The nurse nodded and smiled. "Okay, well all patients must be in their rooms at eleven, you hear?" He nodded. The nurse left giving a nod goodbye.

Sharpay woke up suddenly; it had started raining. She wished someone would come get her. She still couldn't move.

Kelsi had pushed the question she had wanted to ask Chad to the back of her mind and asked, "Where is she? It's almost been twenty minutes." She tried fighting her tears back. There was no way she would cry in front of Chad. She didn't know how she would get through the night without Sharpay with her.

"I'll go look for her." Chad said standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped in front of Kelsi, who was sitting in the only other chair in the room.He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "You know, it's okay to cry." Then contiuned out the door to talk to his doctor that he had to do something before signing himself in to be a patient.

Sharpay was now at the base of the tree, head on one of the roots. She was again asleep, but tears still fell down her cheeks.

Kelsi sat in the chair for a few more minutes thinking to herself. How did Chad know she wanted to cry? Tears streamed down her cheeks like a small waterfall as she walked over to Ryan's side. She kneeled down on the floor and rested her head on his bed. "I love you, Ryan Andrew Evans."

**A/N: Woo! Chapter three is done! I did have something to say, but I totally forgot...I REMEMBER! Don't you all feel lucky that we've given you two chapters in one day? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway...yeah, don't hate me for that last comment :X Okey, review please! **

**P.S. So sorry about the bad spacing. I played around with it for about an hour, so this is the best it's going to get.**

-Nicole and Laura


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer of Strange Relationships

After convincing the doctor that it was an emergency for Chad to leave, he left with only on thing on his mind, Sharpay. As he walked down the side walk he tried to remember where she would go. He knew that she couldn't have gone far. 

Sharpay sat at the foot of the towering tree, still not able to move. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he decided to head to her house, anyway. Thinking of the days moments he finally found out the truth in why he had made fun of Sharpay for so many years before they had become friends, he loved her. 

Sharpay shivered in the rain, she was tired...her whole body was. 

Kelsi was woken up by a tap on her shoulder. "Honey, we need to do a few more things before we can leave you two to some peace. Would you mind going into the waiting room?" She shook her head wiping her eyes, half awake she made her way for the door with no force. 

Chad stopped in front of the park. _The tree house. _He suddenly thought._ Didn't she say something about that? _He turned into the parks entrance and made his way to the large tree in the middle of the park. 

Sharpay was crouched down by the base of the tree, shivering from the rain. Her body was still in over-exhaustion, so she still couldn't move herself. 

"Sharpay!" Chad screamed running to the tree. He kneeled down beside her and grasped her whole body into a hug. "Why are you here? Why are sitting in this cold rain? You could get sick!" 

Stuttering, Sharpay whispered, "The...the locket...I...I need it..." 

"The one you always where around your neck?" He asked letting go of her and looking into her eyes. He always noticed what Sharpay wore. "It's silver with a pink diamond in the middle?" 

She nodded sadly, tears streaming down her face. 

"Okay. I'll find it." He slipped off his basketball jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Don't get sick, you hear?" He got down on his hands and knees and began searching around under the tree house for it.

Sharpay shivered under the jacket. "Thank...thank you..." 

"No problem, sweetie." He muttered under his breath. He caught himself, and hoped she did not hear him. "Uh...where'd you throw it? Do you remember what direction?" He asked getting up and wiping off his knees. 

"I...I threw it against…the wall and it...slipped..." 

"Through a crack?" He asked getting down on one knee beside her. "Do you have enough energy to show me what crack?" He asked looking up to the tree house. 

Sharpay pointed to the other side slowly. She was sure tired... 

"Okay, that'll do." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. "That will do." He got up and walked over to the other side of the tree house and noticed something in the bushes behind the huge oak tree. He raced over and looked down into the bush. A grin came upon his face as he reached down through the leaves and pulled out a silver chain. "I found it Swe...Sharpay." He said racing over to her. Handing it to her, he fell down beside her and held her close to him, trying to keep her warm. 

Sharpay smiled softly. "Thank...thank you" she said, fainting in his arms. 

Chad watched as cars went by the entrance oblivious of the two leaning against the large tree. He looked down at her and smiled a faint grin. Standing up slowly he scooped her up into his arms. "If only you knew how much I love you..." He softly said caring her out of the park and down the sidewalk. "If only you knew." They finally came to the door of the center and he kicked the door with his foot hoping someone would be smart enough to open it for him. 

The nurse walked over and opened the door for him, "Not her too!" 

He smiled and shook his head no. "She's just exhausted." He took a quick glance around the room. He saw Kelsi soundlessly sleeping in a chair. "Why is she out here?"

Another nurse walked out of the room, "I had to do something with the boy, but she seems content now." 

"Okay." Chad gave a nod and headed for Ryan's room. He laid Sharpay on the cot and slowly covered her up with the sheet that was laid out. "Sweet dreams." He murmured placing a small kiss upon her forehead. He turn and faced the nurse that had followed him in. "Could I bring the other one in as well...I think it'd be nice for her to wake up in her...boyfriend's room." He smiled a tired, but full grin. The nurse gave a slight nod. 

"Just make sure you are ready in ten minutes." He gave a reassuring nod and headed into the empty waiting room. He scooped Kelsi into his arms and carried her into Ryan's room, which was not far from the waiting room. "Can...can I place her in the other hospital bed?" He asked the nurse hopefully. She gave a small grin and nodded. "Thank you." He walked over to the bed and lightly placed Kelsi's worn out body down. "Good night." He whispered as he covered her with the blanket. He turned to the nurse. "Okay, I'm ready. Where do I sign?" She held out a hand so he would follow. He left with the nurse, leaving the three in peace.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Sharpay groggily woke up to see the white room. She looked around; confused. What happened? Then all of a sudden, it hit her. Chad. The locket. Everything.  
She sat up in the cot and looked at her brother's worn face. "Ryan..." she said, holding the locket that was around her neck. "Please wake up."  
She noticed the basketball jacket around her shoulders. She was still freezing cold. "Achoo!" she sneezed.

Kelsi awoke to the sneeze that Sharpay had let out. Wiping her dry eyes she stated, "Bless you." She sat up in the bed and noticed where she was. Who had brought her in?

Sharpay looked over at the younger girl. "Thanks." she said. Suddenly, she started coughing uncontrollably. She wished she could have moved last night...she might not have been sick. Then she realized she would have probably been there last night if it wasn't for Chad. He was so caring...

"Good morning." A slim, brunette said walking in with two trays of food. "It's not the best, but at least it's food." She placed a tray in Sharpay's lap and placed one on the table beside Kelsi's bed. "Would you like to hear some good news, you two?" 

Sharpay nodded, looking at the brunette.

"Well, he showed a little bit of consciousness around one a.m. this morning. If you look..." She pointed to Ryan. "He has moved. He was laying on his back but now he is on his left shoulder. I am guessing that's how he sleeps?"

Sharpay nodded again. "So he should wake up today?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, maybe." She looked at Sharpay and frowned. "I mean it doesn't assure that, but at least we know he's going to make a full recovery." She looked at Kelsi who was starring at Ryan. "You two better get some food into your little bodies." She looked back at Sharpay. "Here's something for your cold." She gave her a measuring cup filled with purple liquid and walked out of the room, leaving the two talented girls alone with Ryan.

Kelsi continued to stare at Ryan. She wasn't showing any movement.

Sharpay sighed and took down the horrible medicine. Then she started to take a bite of the food. It tasted horrendous. She just sat there thinking about what Chad had done for her last night...

Kelsi got out of bed oblivious to Sharpay and kneeled down by Ryan. She took his hand and rested her head on the bed.

Sharpay looked over at Kelsi, "You really do love him, don't you?" she asked.

Kelsi jumped and look over at Sharpay. She didn't hear her. "Did you say something?" She asked with a confused, lost look.

Sharpay smiled softly, "You love Ryan, don't you?"

Kelsi looked at Sharpay speechless. She didn't know what to say, she just starred dimwitted at her.

Sharpay moved the tray out of the way and turned to Kelsi. "That's a yes, isn't it?"

"I...I don't know." She said turning back towards Ryan. "Ye...Yes, but I want the best for him. If he doesn't love me then...that's okay."

Sharpay smiled, "He does. He just doesn't want to admit it."  
Sharpay stood up and walked to the front desk. She asked the lady in front, "Which room is Chad Danforth in?"

The ginger haired lady flipped through a book that was sitting on her desk.

"He's...in surgery now, Miss. You can't see him at this time." The lady frowned.

Sharpay frowned. "When is he going to be out?"

"Well the surgery will end today, but if it all goes through well he will be allowed to have visitors in about three days. He will have to recover, with out visitors at first. It's a major operation, of course you're of his family right? You should know?" She frowned and placed her hand on Sharpay's.

"THREE DAYS?! I need to talk to him _NOW!" _

_  
_"But he's not even done with surgery. I'm sorry Miss. You're just going to have to wait. At this moment he is in a deep sleep." She took her hand off of Sharpay's.

"If you give us your number we can call and tell you when you can visit."

"But..." Sharpay sighed, defeated. "When he's out of surgery and awake can I see him?"

"How about when his doctor informs me he is done I will ask if you can?" The nurse asked smiling, though she knew this operation was major and Chad would need to recover first.

"I guess...I really, really need to talk to him, though. Even if he _is_ asleep."

"Okay. But he's _in_ surgery right now. That's what I've been trying to tell you." She frowned. "You know? He's under the knife now."

"I KNOW! I got that! He's having brain surgery to remove a tumor! _I'M_ trying to tell you when he gets out I want to see him!"

"Oh, okay. My bad." The nurse jotted something down on paper. "I will talk to his doctor when he's done...like I said before."

"Thank you."

Sharpay said, stalking down the hall into Ryan's room. She sat down in the cot next to her brother and sighed. "Ryan, I need you." she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Kelsi looked over at Sharpay. "I...I'll...I'll leave you two alone." She walked slowly out of the room fighting back even more tears. She walked down the hall into the waiting room and threw herself down.

Sharpay sighed. "Ryan I miss you. I didn't mean those things I said yesterday. Kelsi told me what you think. I'll help you get through it. I'll stop making you be my poodle. I'll let you be your own person. Just please, don't hate me." she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Kelsi starred out the only window in the room thinking to herself. _I love Ryan, but I just want to know why Jason broke up with me? Did he know of my love or was it something else? Does he love someone else as well? _Tears streamed down her face. Then she remembered. "Tomorrow is our last day of school...and on a Monday." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I could get an answer to my question then." She sighed and wiped the tears away.

Sharpay sighed. She wished she could turn back time. To the day she fought with Ryan, and to a few hours ago. She wanted to talk to Chad and tell him everything was going to be ok; like what he did for her.

Kelsi got up and walked to the desk. "Is there someway I could take a shower?" She asked with a slight grin. "I don't like to stink." The lady smiled and nodded.  
"I'll get you some things. Just wait here." She got up and walked off to get a rag, soap, and a towel for Kelsi.

Sharpay wondered what Ryan was thinking about. Maybe he was in a world where he wasn't a poodle to Sharpay. Maybe he was in a world where their father was still alive. Maybe both. Maybe when he woke up, he would tell her about it.

The brunette returned with the contents for Kelsi. "There's a shower in Ryan's room, Miss. That's where you're at right?" Kelsi nodded smiling. "Okay, you can get washed up there. Would you like your closed washed?" Kelsi nodded quickly.  
"Please." The lady nodded and handed Kelsi a gown.

"Put this on and give me your clothes." Kelsi walked back to Ryan's room and walked into the bathroom. She quickly stripped her clothes off and threw on the gown. She left the rag, soap, and towel on the sink. She walked back out not even bothering Sharpay and handed the clothes to the lady. "I will return them to other nice lady for you." Kelsi nodded and raced back to the bathroom. She threw off the gown and turned the hot water adding some cold, to make it luke warm.  
Sharpay sighed, realizing Ryan wasn't going to come out of his trance any time soon.

Stepping into the shower, Kelsi instantly felt relaxed and she let out a loud sigh. She pushed all her troubles in the back of her mind. She would leave them for when she returned to the world.

Sharpay cuddled in her cot, trying to forget the world and what was going on around her. Suddenly, something happened that she never would have guessed would happen.

Ryan let out a loud moan and turn back onto his back side.

Sharpay was too absorbed in her attempt to leave the world to notice. However, she did mutter, "Forgive me, Ryan"

"I did already." Ryan faintly muttered smiling.

Sharpay heard this, turned over, and exclaimed, "RYAN!"

She leaned over to hug her brother, still smiling.

"Uh, hi." He mumbled a little scared. "Nice to...see you too." Silent tears ran down his cheeks, but they were hardly noticeable.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for all that I've done...I'm sorry for making you come find me..."

"You didn't make me come find you. I wanted to. Sharpay, I will always love you. I hope you know that. I have no other friends..." His eyes moved across the room. "Did...you sleep over night?" He asked confused. "In two beds?"

Sharpay smiled a little. "Kelsi and I did. Chad's here to...but for a different reason" she added softly, in a very unusual tone.

He looked at her confused. "Kelsi? Chad?" He sat up in the bed. "Kelsi's here? Chad's here?" Ryan was so lost, he began to cry for real.  
Sharpay looked sadly at her brother. "It's ok, Ryan. Kelsi is in the shower, and I'm here. But Chad..."

"Chad what? Why's Chad here?" He looked around again. "Where's mom and dad?"

Sharpay ran her hand through her long, blonde hair. "Chad...he's here to get a brain tumor removed." she said, a tear coming down her face. "Mom's on a business trip...and Dad...well... Dad's gone..."

"Gone?" He asked confused. Then Ryan looked down at his jacket. "Oh, yeah. Gone. I forgot...how'd I do that." He shook his head. "Wait, a brain tumor? How long have I been sleeping!"

"He's had it for a month and a half..."

"He just never told us. You've been sleeping for about a day..." she said, holding her brother's hand.

Kelsi heard screaming in the room, the voice was scared and familiar. She shut off the shower and wrapped herself in the towel and rushed to get dry, but she remembered that Sharpay never brought her, her clothes. Did the nurse forget?  
"It's only been a day, and I missed this much?" He stared at Sharpay. "Why didn't Chad tell us?"

"He was going to tell us...later... and he just told me earlier..." tears started coming down her face again, "Ryan, he's having surgery right now...he could _die_, Ryan!"

"What?" He asked lost. Sharpay was telling him too much, too fast. "Where's Kelsi again?" He looked around.

"In the shower. But on the bright side, I'm glad you're back." she said, hugging Ryan.

"Yeah, me too." He looked at Sharpay. "I'm really confused, Shar. About Chad and Kelsi. I just came from a different world, and you really need to explain things slower..." He said honestly.

"Ok, Ry, ask me a question and I'll explain it slowly." Sharpay said softly.  
"Okay, what about Chad? Tumor? Brain?" He asked swinging his legs over to the side of the bed to sit up.

"Okay...Chad's here to get a brain tumor removed. He's had it for a month and a half, but he's never told us. He's in surgery to have it removed."

"Oh, and is it life threatening?" He asked starting to lose his breath again. He turned and layed back down.  
Sharpay looked down at her legs. "He said the doctor has done it five times...two have died." she said softy, a single tear fell down her face as she said this.

"Oh, Sharpay." He hugged his sister tightly. "You...you love him, don't you? I always knew you did..."

Sharpay looked up at him. "I...I think I do."

Ryan hugged his sister tightly to him. The room fell silent, until Ryan heard a familiar, soothing voice. "Kelsi?" He asked.

Sharpay saw the girl's clothes on the nightstand and gasped. She walked over to the nightstand, took the clothes to the door, and knocked. "Kelsi...I have your clothes..."

"Finally!" Kelsi shrieked. She grabbed the clothes from around the door and quickly threw them on. Not caring about her hair she ran out of the room. "Is he awake?" She asked with bulging eyes.

Sharpay smiled and nodded.

Kelsi turned to her left and looked over to his bed. "Ryan!" She yelled and ran over to him. "I'm sorry." She muttered hugging him.

"Sorry?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..."

"Tell me what?" He asked turning to Sharpay.

"I...I..." Kelsi was at a loss of words yet again in her life.  
Sharpay shrugged and walked out of the room towards the front desk once more.

"I love you." Kelsi finally got out after Sharpay left. "I don't know why I fell for Jason. It makes no sense to me." She grabbed his thin, warm hands. "If you don't love me I want the best for you." She looked deep into his blue eyes.

Ryan smiled back. "I love you too." He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I always will."

"Oh, Ryan!" She yelled throwing her arms around him. Tears streaming down her face for the hundredth time in the two days. She got up on his bed and they starred in each others eyes with out saying any words.

Sharpay made her way to the front desk, then said, "Is Chad's surgery done?"

The lady, Felicia, looked up from typing something. She nodded and frowned. "Yes, it is."

"Did it go well?"

The lady starred at Sharpay for a long time. She looked down and back up. "I'll be right back, okay?" She asked.

Sharpay nodded and stood there, not moving at all.

Felicia walked back with the doctor who had worked with Ryan. He smiled when he saw Sharpay. "I heard Ryan is up."

Sharpay smiled and nodded. "He's up, but a little confused."

"How confused?" He asked concerned.

"Not much, I told him too much information too fast. He's fine now, though."

"Oh, well that's good. Did he try to sit up? Because he really should let his heart rest for at least two days." He seemed to be very worried about Ryan, when he was supposed to be talking about Chad to her.

"He's fine! But what about Chad?" Sharpay said anxiously.

"Chad? Chad Danforth?" He asked. "Oh, right he was with you most of the night. Sorry, I was up all night working here. I didn't get much sleep. Well we don't exactly know." He said giving a slanted look. "You see..."

Sharpay's patience was very short with this doctor at the moment.

He looked at her seriously. "We could not remove all of the tumor, but we were able to remove most of it. He seems to be okay now, but we have to see how he's affected once he's awake."

"He's going to be fine though, right?" Sharpay asked, worried.

"We'll have to wait and hope." He said giving a faint nod.

Sharpay frowned nervously. Instead of going into Ryan's room, she sat in one of the waiting room chairs and just stared out the window absentmindedly.

Kelsi finally let go of starring at Ryan. "I have to go. We have school tomorrow, and Mrs. Darbus wanted to talk to me about a town production. I just want you to know, I stayed over night and I hoped you would be okay." She got up off the bed. "How was your perfect world, Mr. Evans?" She asked smiling.

"The best yet." He winked at her. She giggled and bent down. She hesitated but finally placed a kiss on his smooth lips. "I love you. Call me tomorrow?" He nodded and gave her a kiss in return.

Sharpay sat crunched up in a ball in one of the chairs. She didn't want to lose Chad. He didn't even know that she loved him.

Kelsi walked out of the room and into the waiting room. She saw Sharpay rolled up in a chair. She walked over and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked caringly.

Sharpay looked over at her. "It's...Chad...the doctors said...they won't know if he's fine...until he wakes up..."

Kelsi looked at her confused. "You know, I don't even know what's going on anymore, but..." She hugged Sharpay tightly. "I know what you are feeling. The feeling that you might loose him..."

Sharpay nodded sadly. "Thank you, Kelsi for being there for Ryan. He needs someone other than me in his life."

"But he has the whole gang, you know?" She said letting go.

"Yeah, but none of them are as close as you two are." Sharpay said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I know." Kelsi replied looking down. "I have to go. If I don't Mrs. Darbus is going to kill me." She said standing up. "I hope to see at least you in school tomorrow?"

Sharpay thought about it. "We'll see. It depends on how the two boys are doing."  
Kelsi gave a single nod and walked out of the room.

"Miss Evans." Sharpay heard beside her twenty minutes later.  
Sharpay looked over. "Yes?"

"I am happy to report, Mr. Danforth has awakened." The doctor smiled eagerly.  
Sharpay's face lit up immediately. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he is very unstable at the moment." He said sitting down beside her.  
Sharpay paused. "...Which means what?"

"He is very confused and doesn't know where he is." He said turning to face her.

"And it's not like what Ryan has."

Sharpay gasped. "He has...amnesia?!"

"We think he might, but if he does it's not such a serious case."

She sighed in relief. "That's good. How can you fix it though?"

The doctor shrugged. "That's not how it works. He has to remember on his own. Most of these cases it's the siblings and parents that help them through and out of the stage. Sometimes it's the girlfriends or boyfriends. Time will tell us."

Sharpay nodded. "How can I help?"

"I don't know, Miss Evans. It just happens." He admitted.  
"Well can I see him then?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Not just yet. Tomorrow you may."

She nodded. "Do...do I have to go back to school tomorrow? It's the last day."

"That's up to your parents." He chuckled a little.

"Neither of them are home" She said sadly.

"Why is that?" He asked confused. "If I may ask."

"Mom's always away on business...she's only home a few times a month...and Dad's...Dad's dead."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." He said dropping his head. "Then it's up to you. I would make you go to school though…I'm sorry again."

"It's...it's ok..." Sharpay said, looking out the window again. "It affected Ryan more than me.

"Oh. Well, anyway." He said trying to change the subject. "I uhh better go call Chad's parents and girlfriend." He said getting up and walking away.

Sharpay sighed. She realized Chad would never give up Taylor for her.

**A/N: Woo! Three chapters in two days! Laura and I went a little overboard on this one though…… oh well. And I'd like to ask: Is anyone at all reading this?**

**Well, if you are, thanks.**

**-Laura and Nicole**


End file.
